George Ivont
"Evolved Sight, Mesozoic Black!" George Ivont is the Black ranger of the Power Rangers Mesozoic Background George Ivont is a boy who always got what he wanted from his parents and relatives. Because of this he never cared what he was doing, since he thought if he did anything wrong his parents will save him. He did a course of skeet but he didn't care about it and so he learned nothing. One day during a trip to an ancient English castle with his friend Alan they found an big amber with a strange fossil in it, but they didn't have time to appreciate it since a strange in black cloak stolen the amber from them. Alan tried to take the rock back but the strange used some type of tentacles to trap him in the amber. George tried to use his air gun to break the rock but as he didn't care for the skeet lessons he did not know how to shoot and there was no one to help him, he missed the shot and the strange escaped but leaving some Pesoldiers to fight with him. Noting his bravery Tommy Oliver and Pteryx send to help him the Mesozord ParaShot which after defeat the minions challenged George to a fight to see if he was able to become the black ranger. George defeated it and so he became the Mesozoic Black Ranger. After this he took his duties much more seriously to never leave someone in trouble again, and so his shooting ability became much more better and his principal skill. At first he didn't like Rick and his out-headed lifestyle but later they became very good friends. He is very flirtatious but frequently the girls didn't like him and refuse him at the first attempt. He calls frequently Matt "boy" which leaves his friend very nervous but they always remain good friends. With the other rangers he goes well. One day he finally took the amber from the strange (which is reaveled to be AyGalleon, the bioneycles general of sadness) and from that day he research to find a way to make his friend escape from the rock, that also seems to be related to Rick's pendant. Arsenal Mesozoic Morpher: His cell phone-like morphing device. Mesozoic Batteries: Battery-like objects holding the spirits of the dinosaurs that allows to him to morph, do special attacks, call the zords, make the zords enter in combat mode and combine the zords to form the Megazords. Mesozoic Blaster:His blaster weapon. Mesozoic Saber: His blade Weapon. Mesozoic Cannon: The combination of the Mesozoic Blaster and the Mesozoic Saber. ParaShot Bowgun: His personal weapon. Bowgun Striker: The combination of the BiTe-Rex Striker and the ParaShot Bowgun. DeinoChaser: His copy of the motorcycle formed by the Mesozords Deino and NyChaser. KentroSpiker Blade: The combination of all the personal weapons of the five main rangers. Groundosuchus Armor: A special armor that can be used only in the weapon mode and serves to destroy hard things. Zords Mesozord ParaShot. Category:Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Power Rangers Mesozoic